Ivan Sinitsin
Category:SPARTAN This Article is under active construction, feedback would be greatly appreciated "Faith is merely a crutch for the weak minded, which explains why faith has been a center of war for millions of years.''" '' -Ivan regarding faith Ivan Sinitsin is the leader of a team of 18 soldiers known as the Bad Omen. Ivan and Bad Omen have served extensively across the galaxy since 2531 when his home world of Arcadia was attacked by the Covenant, destroying his home and family. He has become highly proficient in heavy and long ranged weaponry, in addition to explosives and vehicular operation. For a brief 5 years, Ivan joined the UNSC as a Spartan IV, serving on multiple planets before briefly leaving the UNSC due to constant mental deterioration, wish later subdued allowing him to return. ﻿ Biography Childhood "Ivan was very much a "Bad Cop" kind of kid, he did what he saw fit." - Ivan's science teacher, Dr. Talapragada Ivan was born near Abaskun, Arcadia on April 19th, 2517 of Russian and Native American descent. As a child, Ivan was always independent, often times only taking what he could get for himself, a quality that set him apart from all other kids his age. Ivan also was an enforcer in his schools, bullied the bullies with his immense size, always a head taller than anyone who dared challenge him. He was a generally well liked kid, and never did much wrong, but he had a complete disregard for authority and rules, often leading him to be more impulsive and independent. When Ivan was nine, his father left him to become an ODST, later to fight the covenant on Harvest. The only thing he left Ivan was a S&W .500 Magnum that he said he could use to kill bad guys when he grew up. Later that year, Corey was reported KIA, and Ivan's family began to spiral Into debt. As Ivan grew, he became interested in the sport of hockey, a game one would not expect to find on the tropical planet. The sport was a common activity for schools, most having their own team. As Ivan got into middle school his league was allowed the more brutal aspect of the game that involved checking and ins some games, depending on the district they were in, fights. Ivan's sole purpose on his team was as an enforcer, which required him the be the team's goon, looking for any reason to hit a kid or start a fight, and he always found one. Covenant Invasion "I'm not going to try to tell you that that experience makes me special, but it's what I did with that experience that put me where I am today" -Ivan In the year 2631, Ivan's home planet of Arcadia was attacked by the Covenant after they were led by an artifact located on Harvest. He and his family were separated when Ivan went to help a downed ODST named Houdini. He fought the rest of the day, until he and other survivors and UNSC soldiers fell back to Abaskun, his hometown. He met Max and Talia Aldrich a few days later, and quickly became friends, then family. They would continue for combat the covenant threat for days until the UNSC were able to drive it off. During the battles, he met more who wanted to fight, but couldn't due to the UNSC's age limitations. Bad Omen "You're tellin' me Bad Omen is just a bunch of kids!? I thought they were some kind of specially trained ODST. No way in hell kids can do what they've been doin' to us, it's just not possible." -Insurrectionist when being told more about Bad Omen. The group of now ten kids quickly established themselves as an anti insurgent group on Arcadia, and years later, across the galaxy. As they traveled, their numbers grew, eventually reaching 57 soldiers. In the year 2539, The team received it's name of "Bad Omen" from insurrectionist groups, although the reasoning behind this name is unknown. UNSC In the year 2555, Ivan and the rest of Bad Omen joined the UNSC after constant pressure of ONI prompts, and even a few threats. They each joined with the promise of being kept together as a team. They were allowed to continue their own activities internally withing UNSC regulation, however were still required to report to UNSC officers. Early on, He and Bad Omen made expeditionary missions protecting the colonization of Tharsis. Ivan, working his social magic, has had a large impact on the planet by becoming great friends with those in charge. He often likes to refer to the planet and it's people as "his" in a similar manner as one would entitle children, as if he were a planetary leader, although very little of the population knew him. He first served in the 2nd requiem campaign, only a few weeks after his augmentation, where he first encountered Prometheans. He later was deployed with Sarah in the battle of Oban, where they discovered and reported a new kind of Promethean Knight, stronger, but with a newer weakness. Lastly, he and Sarah were deployed to Trost in the early fall of 2558, later followed by the rest of Bad Omen Upon arrival at Trost, a forerunner geas is partially awakened. Over the coming years, the geas of Devotion of Will and Might would cause various metal problems and instabilities for Ivan. He would continue to serve in the last part of the Battle of Trost and the Battle of Installation 02. He left two years later in august of 2562 after a severe mental breakdown. This breakdown led to a small battle in the hangar of Alpha base, and Bad Omen's arrest. A week later, Ivan escaped with the help of Sean Mooreland and Bad Omen took refuge in an abandoned UNSC outpost in the Bifrost Mountains. A few day's after is disappearance, he met with the UNSC for de-augmentation, an act to resume peaceful relations between the UNSC and Bad Omen. A month later, he was combat capable and resumed service. On November 25th, Ivan's mental state returned to normal, seemingly linked with the arrival of John A222 and Marc Bedragare. This is confirmed by a series of tests, and assumed to be linked to a geas. Personality and Traits Ivan is often stated as Intelligent, admirable, and quick to make decisions on the battlefield. As a leader, he does what it takes to keep those under his command satisfied and comfortable, not wanting to make them to something he isn't willing to go through with them. He shows respect for his subordinates right to make commands, understanding that he isn't the only one to have viable combat strategy, and that even the lowest ranked man can have better ideas than himself. Ivan has a deep admiration and respect for all Covenant races, especially the often disliked Jiranlanae, with the exception of the Prophets. That said, he still does not hesitate to kill opponents on the battlefield due to the kill or be killed nature of war. Ivan's humor is usually as sarcastic and sometimes barely noticeable, but his closer friends seem to always pick up on it. He generally possesses a calm demeanor and stays focused on the task at hand and completing it to maximum capacity. Regarding his fellow soldiers, he makes sure to maintain casually relationships with many of his soldiers, wanting them to visualize him as a trustworthy leader, not just another boss. As an effect, he becomes a bit over attached to his allies, making every loss hurt more than it would most commanders. If asked what his greatest failure is, he will tell you that it was his failure to protect the city during the attack on Somerset, where thousands of innocent civilians died at the hands of The Shepherd. His greatest weakness is admitting he needs help or some form of assistance, and will often rely only on what he has himself, not wanting to drag others into his own problems. Equipment Ivan's preferred weapons are his Modified MA5D ICWS, SRS99-S5 AM, or Type 57B Carbine. He usually arms a M6H2 Magnum or an S&W .500 Magnum. It should be noted that Ivan has shown proficiency with all weapons of all factions, his skill gained through years of experience. He also heavily uses his C-7 Foaming Spray, Automated Turrets, and M9 HE-DP Grenades. When he first began fighting with what would become Bad Omen, He wore a Sniper variant up the ODST BDU, customized with extra pouches, breathers, and extra armor points. He wore this armor until joining the UNSC, when he first received his MJOLNIR GEN2 armor. His first variant was a mixture of EVA and OCEANIC variants in an orange and white color scheme. A year afterwards, he switched to a ROUGE body armor with a SCANNER helmet, keeping his previous colors for a few months before switching to a steel and wheat setup. It wasn't long before Ivan started bolting on extra pouches and accessories, truly customizing his set for his combat preferences. His preferred equipment was Active Camouflage and a Hard-Light Shield In 2562, when Ivan was de-augmented, he returned to his former Bad Omen BDU, upgrading with furthe technology including a vacuum-sealed and flame-retardant under suit, and other Hardware and Software upgrades. Quotes "There's a point in everyone's life where they come to the realization that everyone is hiding something, weather it's pain, fear, regret, or simply the truth, and mostly, it's from themselves." Trivia * Ivan has been known to play guitar and even sing, and It's been noted as "not that bad". * Ivan is among the oldest of the Spartan IV's. * Ivan gets "Teleportation Sickness" very easily * Ivan was the first to encounter the new Knight's featured in Halo 5 Gallary Ivan's Face.png Transparent Spartan Ivan.png Full De-Aug Ivan.png Ivan Sinitsin.jpg Ivan's SRS99-S5 AM.png Ivan's Type 51 Carbine.png Ivan's SW 500 Magnum.png Ivan's M6H2 PDW.png Ivan's MA5D.png Category:Characters